Killer Bass
The Killer Bass is one of the two opposing teams on Camp Drama. They consist of Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, and Sadie. Throughout the season, they win five out of fourteen pre-merge challenges and vote off Owen, Eva, Sadie, Noah, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, and Harold. They are the inferior team this season. Camp Drama The Killer Bass are formed by Chris in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. As the team settles into their cabin, the guys, specifically Duncan and Harold, clash and the girls quickly bond with each other. Once they are given their first challenge, diving into the lake to collect pieces of wood, Courtney quickly assumes the role of team leader, albeit with minor complaints. Despite the Killer Bass being in the lead throughout most of the challenge, they eventually lose to the Screaming Gophers. In The Hunter Games, the teams are challenged to avoid being caught by Chef Hatchet while he hunts them down with a foam dart gun. Owen is the first on the team to be captured after Chef lures him out of the kitchen with the promise of food. Soon after, Chef finds Noah outside the cabins, who immediately gives up as he does not care for the challenge. He then finds Beth hiding behind the bathroom, and after brutally taking her out, he hears a loud sound from the forest. He investigates and finds Cody, Courtney, and Eva, who are arguing, and shoots Cody and Courtney while Eva manages to escape. After a while of finding members of the Gophers, he eventually captures Sadie, and suddenly falls into a trap set by Duncan, Harold, and Izzy. However, Harold finds himself in the trap with Chef and gets caught while Duncan escapes as Izzy gets caught as well. He eventually finds Bridgette and finally Eva, leaving Duncan as the last member of the Killer Bass in the game. Unfortunately, Chef finds Duncan hiding behind a bush and shoots him making the Bass lose their second challenge. At the first bonfire ceremony of the season, everyone besides Harold and Owen are given a marshmallow, putting them in the bottom two. After a brief pause, Harold is given the last marshmallow and Owen becomes the first Killer Bass and contestant to be eliminated from the competition. In Featherheads, Chris tells the campers to elect the strongest member from each team to participate in the first part of the challenge. The Killer Bass choose Eva, but just when the challenge was about to start, the two pillars that Eva and DJ were supposed to stand on collapse, cancelling the challenge. As a backup, Chris announces that they will be playing a game of football instead and bars Eva and DJ from participating. During the football game Izzy and Courtney are the fiercest players as they both madly charge after the ball. In the end, Izzy scores for the Bass and they won their first challenge. In Forest Grumps, the Bass have a bad start as Duncan pranks Harold and Beth angers Eva. The challenge is to camp out in the woods, and as the Bass follow the map to their campsite, they have a hard time deciphering it as it is written in Zing-Zing. While they attempt to read it, Courtney assigns members of the team to search for supplies. They eventually reach their campsite, supplies in hand, but after Izzy mimics a bear roar, a real bear enters the area. Frightened, Eva throws the berries she and Beth collected and Duncan throws Harold towards it as they run away. The next morning, the Bass lose the challenge due to their panicked actions and are sent to elimination, where Eva is voted for throwing all of their food for the night at the bear. After Eva's angry departure, Sadie witnesses Bridgette kissing Tyler from the other team and schemes to reveal this to the rest of the team. In Superstale, three campers of each team must compete in a talent show. During the auditions, Sadie insists on performing, despite her team's protest, and she, Courtney, and reluctantly Izzy are chosen to be in the contest. Courtney is supposed to go up first in the show, but Izzy runs onstage instead and sprains her ankle in the process. As Harold goes to check on her, she tells him to take her place, and despite many protests, Harold states that he does have one talent. He proceeds to sing a beautiful opera piece that moves the campers to tears and wins nine points from Chris. Courtney is the second person on her team to go up, and as she plays the violin, the audience is put to sleep and Chris gives her only four points. Sadie is the last to go up, but instead of dancing, she attempts to dive off the roof of the stage to gain more attention. However, at the last second, she decides to climb back down, only to trip and fall; creating a giant hole in the stage floor. This surprisingly earns her a six, but despite this, the Bass lose the challenge once again. At the elimination ceremony, Sadie is eliminated, but reveals Bridgette's relationship with Tyler before she leaves. This angers the team and makes everyone distrust her during the next episode. At the main lodge in Fool's Gold, the Bass' anger at Bridgette becomes evident to the other team. Suspicious, Heather and Lindsay get Harold to reveal Bridgette and Tyler's relationship, enraging the Gophers as well. During the challenge, the team chooses Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and Izzy to dive for gold, with Bridgette reluctantly being chosen as well after she convinces them to give her a second chance. The challenge ends in a tie, and as a tie-breaker, Bridgette and Tyler are forced to play Tug of War. Bridgette ends up winning for her team and gains their trust back, but at the cost of Tyler being eliminated that night, in which they share a goodbye kiss. In Your Goose Is Cooked, Chris instructs the campers to make a three-course meal for him to judge. Courtney is chosen as head chef and she divides the team up into three groups: Beth and Bridgette making tortellini; Duncan, Cody, and Harold a cheeseburger; and herself, Noah, and Izzy making a caramel covered banana. The team faces constant friction and indecision with Izzy fooling around with the dessert and Duncan teasing Courtney. The meal is eventually prepared, and at the judging, most of their dishes pass with the exception of the cheeseburger, as Cody forgot the cheese. Despite this, the Gophers' dishes end up worse then theirs and the Bass win the challenge. In Chris-napped, the teams are instructed by Chef to take canoes and paddle to Boney Island to rescue Chris who has been suddenly kidnapped. As the team splits up into canoes, Courtney insists to paddle with Duncan, forcing Izzy to go with Cody, much to her disappointment, Beth pairs with Bridgette, and Noah is left with Harold. While paddling, Courtney and Duncan have an awkward conversation and Cody flirts with Izzy. Once they arrive at Boney Island they notice two paths, Harold suggests going left, but Courtney states that the right path would be the right way which the rest of the team agrees with. They eventually find a cave, and as they search the area, Chris appears and explains that it was all a challenge and since the Gophers never found him, they win the challenge. During In Gwen We Trust, Chris challenges the teams to a series of trust exercises. However, due to the Bass outnumbering the Gophers, a member of the team must sit out. Courtney and Bridgette suggest Noah, which he agrees to as he believes it will keep him safe from elimination. For the first exercise, Duncan and Courtney are paired in a rock climbing challenge. Duncan becomes distracted when Gwen and Heather begin to argue, causing Courtney to fall, however, their bickering makes it easy for her to recover and Courtney wins the first challenge. The next challenge is a three-legged race with three people and Beth, Bridgette, and Harold are chosen to participate in the challenge. Harold is put on the girls' shoulders and they gain an early lead in the race. Unfortunately, Harold becomes overconfident and he eventually falls off of their shoulders and loses the race for them. For the final tie-breaking challenge, Cody and Izzy have to race Geoff and Justin down a hill on toboggans. Forced to put on a blindfold, Izzy steers while Cody navigates and they eventually end up crashing into a river. Frustrated by this, Izzy jumps off and swims to the finish line, only to be disqualified for abandoning Cody and their toboggan, losing the team the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, even though they did not cost their team the challenge, Courtney and Noah are put in the bottom two. Courtney is given the last marshmallow and an apathetic Noah calmly leaves while Harold is extremely saddened with his departure. In Snakes and a Plane, Chris enters the main lodge to explain that the campers will be facing their biggest fears for the day's challenge. Cody and Bridgette are the first to go as they are sent to the woods. They are challenged to survive for six hours and when Bridgette seems scared, Cody tries to cheer her up. Next, Beth and Izzy enter a helicopter with Trent to face their fear of heights. Chef flies them around the island, however, he looses control and ditches the three as the helicopter crashes. Meanwhile, Harold is confronted by ninjas while in the bathroom and immediately faints from fear. Afterwards, Chris puts Courtney and Heather into a pit filled with snakes, and while the girls bicker, they are eventually disgusted by the snakes and run out. Finally, Duncan is the last person to face his fear, which is getting a tattoo. Courtney encourages him to face his fear and he eventually gets an anchor tattoo, made with temporary ink, winning the challenge. In Hot Air Ba-loon, while the Bass discuss their plan, Courtney surprisingly becomes unfocused and has Duncan divide up the team for the challenge. While Beth, Bridgette, and Harold decide to search the boathouse, Courtney furiously berates Duncan and she suddenly kisses him in a flustered rage. This leaves Duncan stunned and Courtney runs away from him, embarrassed. Chris later judges the hot air balloons and is initially impressed with the Bass balloon, but when he gives it a test run, Izzy climbs aboard and raises the balloon high into the sky. Just as Chris seems to be enjoying himself, however, the basket breaks, dropping Chris and Izzy back onto the ground and injuring them. It is revealed that Bridgette was in charge of the basket, but she insists that it was an accident. Because of this, the Bass lose the challenge, and at the bonfire ceremony, while it is revealed that Cody voted for Harold, sparking a conflict, Bridgette is ultimately eliminated for her poorly built basket. In Ladybug in the Camp, Chris arrives to announce the animal training challenge. Cody is given a frog, Harold is given a parrot, Duncan gets a rat, Izzy receives a loon, and Beth is given a raccoon. When Courtney complains that she hasn't been given an animal yet, Chris gives her a bear on short notice and the contestants split up to train their animals and converse with members of the other team. Afterwards, Chris announces that it is judging time, but adds a twist that each camper will be locked in a cage with one of the other campers' animal. Cody goes first and is locked in a cage with Trent's chameleon, but is untouched. Beth is locked next with Heather's woodpecker, but because of Heather instructing Beth to train her woodpecker for her instead of her own pet, the raccoon attacks Heather. Izzy is then locked with Leshawna's ladybug and is attacked by it. Harold and Gwen go up next, but neither get a point as both animals annoy or attack the other. Lastly, Duncan and Courtney are locked with each other's animals, but just as Chris is about to declare it a draw, the bear breaks out of the cage and runs into the wild before Chef can tranquilize it. The Bass lose the challenge, and Courtney and Cody are put in the bottom to during the elimination ceremony. Courtney is eliminated, much to the team's surprise, and after having to be dragged to the Dock of Shame, Duncan confesses her feelings for her. She confesses back, and the two passionately make out, disgusting both the team and Chris. The eleven remaining campers are seen watching a commercial advertising the show at the start of Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless. Afterwards, Chris arrives and explains that both teams will make similar advertisements for his very own product: "McLean Brand Underwear". With Courtney gone, the Bass discuss who should be their new team leader, and after much debating, Duncan is chosen to take on the role. The Killer Bass go up first and it starts with cardboard cutouts of ninjas appearing onstage with Izzy wearing the underwear. As she destroys the cutouts, her teammates cheer her on and comment on the underwear until she defeats them and throws the underwear into the audience, ending the commercial. Chris is left unimpressed, and after a wardrobe malfunction from the Gophers, the Bass lose yet again. Backstage, Cody and Harold's rivalry reaches a boiling point with Harold plotting his downfall, meanwhile Beth and Izzy get into a feud as well, annoying Duncan. At elimination, it comes down to Cody and Duncan, and as the final marshmallow is called out, Harold begins to have second thoughts and tries to change his vote. Unfortunately, Cody is eliminated and Harold morns his lost as he is now stuck with Duncan as the only other Bass male left. A massive rainstorm hits the island in Tidal Brave, completely flooding the camp and causing both teams' cabins to drift into the ocean. The Bass wake up and find themselves stranded in their cabin and Chris communicates with the campers through a floating intercom, telling them to get along in their cabins until help arrives. They soon hear a loud knock on their door, and Heather bursts through, separated from her team's cabin. She is annoyed to find the Bass instead of her team, but accepts it and cooperates with them. After awhile, Heather notices a power struggle within the team after Duncan and Harold get into a massive argument about Duncan's leadership. Their fight gets extremely heated as the two shove each other to the ground, and Harold eventually storms off, enraged. Heather sees this as an opportunity to sabotage the team and convinces them that Harold is more of a threat than he seems and could possibly orchestrate any of their eliminations. The team eventually loses their fourth and final consecutive challenge, and thanks to Heather's influence, Harold becomes the final member of the Killer Bass eliminated before the merge, leaving the Bass down to three. As of Losers Who Lunch, the teams are dissolved; leaving Beth, Duncan, and Izzy as the only surviving members to make it to the merge. Members *Beth *Bridgette *Cody *Courtney *Duncan *Eva *Harold *Izzy *Noah *Owen *Sadie Eliminations Trivia *Owen and Eva are the only members of the Killer Bass to not participate in Studio Drama or Global Drama. *They are the only team to not have any of its former members make up the final four, with Izzy being eliminated in Up in Tri-Arms. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-01-24 at 9.42.49 PM.png|The Killer Bass, in its entirety, eat during The Hunter Games. Screen Shot 2014-01-23 at 4.19.26 PM.png|The Killer Bass attend the first elimination ceremony of the series. Screen Shot 2014-01-25 at 3.11.30 PM.png|Owen is the first member of the team eliminated. Screen Shot 2014-01-25 at 3.33.11 PM.png|The team wins their first challenge in Featherheads. 1.png|Courtney splits the team up for supplies in Forest Grumps. 2.png|The team is attacked by a bear. 3.png|The Killer Bass at their second elimination ceremony. 4.png|Eva becomes the second Bass eliminated. 5.png|Bridgette starts a relationship with Tyler. 6.png|Which Sadie witnesses, plotting to expose her. Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 10.46.20 PM.png|Izzy injures herself onstage during the talent show in Superstale. Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 10.28.47 PM.png|Sadie attempts to jump off the stage roof to gain more fame. Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 4.10.58 PM.png|The Killer Bass attend their third elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 10.33.47 PM.png|Sadie says goodbye to Katie after being eliminated... Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 10.45.37 PM.png|...and exposes Bridgette and Tyler's relationship to the whole team. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.18.24 PM.png|The selected Gophers and Killer Bass members compete in Fool's Gold. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.40.34 PM.png|Courtney divides the team for each course of the meal in Your Goose Is Cooked. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.49.20 PM.png|The Killer Bass win the cooking challenge. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.09.37 PM.png|The Bass pair up for their canoe ride in Chris-napped. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.23.34 PM.png|Noah sees no reason in participating in challenges. Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.20.15 PM.png|The Bass lose the last part of the challenge in In Gwen We Trust. Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.27.54 PM.png|The team attends their fourth elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 6.15.27 PM.png|Courtney is satisfied with Noah's elimination. Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.44.01 PM.png|Harold is the only one upset at Noah's departure. Cody:Bridgette Phobia.png|Cody and Bridgette face their fear of the forest. Izzy and Beth's Phobia.png|Izzy, Beth and Trent face their fear of air travel. bass Win.png|The Killer Bass get their final win against the Gophers in Snakes and a Plane. Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 4.48.38 PM.png|The team splits into three groups in Hot Air Ba-loon. Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 5.04.39 PM.png|Courtney gets into a huge argument with Duncan... Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 5.06.37 PM.png|...only to suddenly kiss him. Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 6.46.45 PM.png|The team's fifth elimination ceremony, sans Izzy. Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 8.07.19 PM.png|Bridgette becomes the fifth Bass eliminated in Hot Air Ba-loon. Screen Shot 2014-02-26 at 1.26.46 PM.png|Harold, Izzy, Duncan and Beth audition for Heather's alliance. Screen Shot 2014-02-26 at 10.56.36 PM.png|Courtney is given a bear to train in Ladybug in the Camp. Screen Shot 2014-02-26 at 11.04.55 PM.png|The Killer Bass attend their sixth elimination ceremony. 235px-Idonotconcede.png|Courtney is forcibly dragged to the Boat of Losers after being eliminated. 250px-Thekiss-1.jpg|But not before giving Duncan a final goodbye kiss. Screen Shot 2014-02-27 at 10.01.02 PM.png|The Bass become more and more dysfunctional and begin fighting. Screen Shot 2014-02-27 at 10.24.54 PM.png|The team at their seventh elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-02-27 at 10.27.53 PM.png|Cody is the seventh Bass eliminated in Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 7.39.05 PM.png|The Killer Bass find that their cabin has been swept away from the heavy rain in Tidal Brave. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 7.49.32 PM.png|Heather gets stranded in the Bass cabin and convinces them to turn on Harold. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 7.53.43 PM.png|The Killer Bass at their eighth and final elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 12.06.22 PM.png|Harold is the last Killer Bass eliminated before the merge. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki